


Pit of Vipers

by 8jyune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jyune/pseuds/8jyune
Summary: I'm falling deep into a pit of vipersOver me, over me and I can't break freeSecrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipersSlithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 2





	Pit of Vipers

Pit of vipers  
BY： 八重

#R18  
#伊奇  
#是猎人考试时的奇犽

对角巷的神奇生物商店总是充斥着各种噪音与气味。由于喜暗的生物居多，光线也不很足够，是令人不快的地方。  
“集塔赖苦教授，您养了宠物吗？”  
伊路米抬起头。  
说话的人是海格。收银台整个被覆在他身体的阴影里，他的右手提着一筐黏糊糊的毛虫，藏在乱糟糟毛发后的视线落在柜台上的那一堆宠物用品上。项圈、食盘、以及一些林林总总的零食。  
“嗯？”  
听见海格的问话，伊路米不知为何思索了片刻，之后才点了头。  
“是啊。我养了猫。”他说。  
“猫吗？”海格吸了吸鼻子，摸摸鼻梁，好像伊路米身上就有猫的气味似的。“我不太喜欢猫……它们总惹我打喷嚏。还有那爪子，一不留神就伸出来了。”  
“确实如此。教育起来可是很麻烦的。”伊路米赞同。但是，很快他就伸出一根手指，语气平淡地说。  
“但是，调教得当的话，还是相当可爱的。”

——“你说是吗？小奇。”  
没有回答。  
啊，也是啦。  
小奇的嘴，现在正忙着啊。  
伊路米想着，拉了拉手上的锁链。金属碰撞的悉索声中，银发的少年被迫抬起头，薄唇的间隙漏出透明的津液。  
“啊，不行啊阿奇，吃东西的时候要好好咽下去，不可以洒出来。教过你的吧？”  
他的语气十分平静，但是在少年的身上却有出奇的效果。奇犽·揍敌客的身体猛地紧绷起来，下巴微微扬了起来，可以看见男孩子刚刚发育出的喉结，在吞咽的震颤中若隐若现。更多的津液落下来，蜿蜒地流过小小的凸起，在金属食盆中留下两三点透明的水渍。伊路米感觉自己心里有什么嘶了一声，好像吐出信子的蛇，引诱自己垂下头，在那果实上留下自己的痕迹。  
但是最终他没有这么做，而是抬起拇指，轻轻揩去弟弟嘴角的液体。  
“不行呢。阿奇。完全不行。”  
再开口的时候，他的声音还是与最开始一样，毫无起伏。  
“看来得稍稍……惩罚一下了。”  
张开的五指猛地插入柔软的银发，在发根突如其来的刺痛之间，奇犽张开了嘴，伊路米被津液湿透的性器松脱出来，顶端的昂扬与他面具般的表情形成鲜明的对比。  
“你的朋友……是叫小杰吧。姓氏是……忘了。现在，他就在楼上吧。”  
奇犽的身体僵硬了。虽然只有一瞬，但是并没有逃过伊路米的眼睛。  
“阿奇，你说……如果他看见你现在整个样子，会做何想呢。”  
——“要不要……叫醒他呢？阿奇。”  
“不……”  
自己的弟弟是还有提高的余地，但是伊路米从未见过在提及那个叫小杰的少年时，奇犽露出的表情。他很努力地隐藏了，但是瞳孔的放大依旧明显，指尖的微微伸直，泄露了他浑身的紧绷。地狱般严苛的咒文对抗训练，近乎拷问的鞭打电击，都没能让他的小奇露出这样的动摇。  
他本该是完美的弟弟，在霍格沃茨的这三个月，有了名叫杰·富力士的弱点。  
揍敌客家的继承人，是不允许有那样的弱点的。  
伊路米重新抬起奇犽的下巴。小奇对自己的命令依旧相当服从，这是个好兆头，那个少年还没有在他心里扎根太久。在那之前，必须还找机会，将他们都除掉。伊路米盘算着。  
不过在霍格沃茨动手也很麻烦……而且现在，还是以弟弟的教育优先。  
必须让他明白，自己是用什么做成的。  
“不愿意的话，这一次就要好好地做。把嘴张开，小奇。”  
白皙的脖颈在指尖仿佛没有重量，轻轻一抬就绷直了。成人的性器尺寸对于弟弟的口腔来说还是太大了，猛地往里挺进的时候，可以听见少年的喉口反射性呕吐的声音，小小的入口痉挛着，与主人的意识无关，完全是肌肉对于侵入的反射抵抗。  
果然……对小奇来说，这样的训练还有些太早了。  
但是小奇的话，应该承受得住。他必须承受。  
身为暗杀一家的继承人，不应该有额外的情感。  
——好难受……  
奇犽被迫张着嘴，连变声期都未迎来的喉咙被迫承受着成年男性性器的抽插，反吐的冲动一阵一阵涌上来，又被灸热的硬挺强行压下去，求饶的话语都堵在舌根后。虽然就算请求了，伊路米也是不可能会听的。揍敌客家的训练，只有达到要求，才算是结束。如果达不到，那就一直做下去，仅此而已。生在揍敌客家，他早已习惯了。  
即使如此……  
眼前一阵一阵发黑，窒息感让他全身僵硬，他感觉自己像是被蛇勒紧的猎物，透不过气，无法挣脱。  
这就是……性事？  
这样的……这种……  
“还不行。小奇。还远远不够。再把嘴张大一些，打开喉咙，津液要用来润滑，不要漏出来。这场训练，如果小奇能让我射出来，就算结束。”  
耳边大哥的声音，仿佛像是从很远的地方传来。一如往场地平平淡淡，仿佛他和自己在做的不是同一件事，就如同过去的每一次训练一样，自己气喘吁吁，精疲力竭，只为从死亡的阴影中逃脱，而伊路米只是抱着手臂，从旁下达指示。  
“小奇。你身体的一切，都是为杀人而生的。”  
他听见伊路米说。  
——不是……  
“手、脚、嘴、舌头，喉咙……”  
冰凉的指尖顺着嘴角一路下滑，路过喉咙的时候，五指收紧了些，而后又放开，指尖划过胸口，小腹、最后来到奇犽的股间，在他的腿间轻轻一点。  
“还有这里……性器。只要是你身上的器官，全都要用来杀人。你是为杀人而生的的人偶，小奇。”  
不是……！  
“不要再去想朋友什么的了。这样的你，没有交朋友的资格。”  
不是，不是，不是……！  
我……我是……  
在伊路米淡淡的叙述中，奇犽理智像融化了一样，往意识的深处一路坠去。剩下的只有遵从命令的本能，控制着身体继续动作。  
“奇犽！”  
小杰……  
朦胧的意识中，刺猬头的少年朝他伸出手。阳光从他身后照过来，金红围巾的边缘被场地上的风吹得上下翻飞，仿佛金色飞贼的振动的羽翼，有那么一秒，奇犽不禁想要想要伸出手去，将那光芒抓在手中。  
但是那画面只在脑海中停留了很短的一瞬，很快就扭曲融化，消失在无边无际的黑暗中了。

揍敌客家族是巫师界有名的暗杀家族，不从属于任何派别，只接杀人委托，以此为生。这个杀人不留痕迹的家族全员都住在枯枯戮山上，没有人见过他们长什么样。因为太神秘了，丽塔·斯基特曾经写过一本《枯枯戮山的秘密与黑暗》，一度成为畅销书，现在还在丽痕书店出售。  
不过按家族成员自己的说法，他们并没有刻意用魔法隐瞒行踪，至今都没有被人目击，那不过是碰巧罢了。  
作为家族中备受期待的存在，奇犽·揍敌客从懂事起就开始接受成为杀手的训练。揍敌客一家的杀人术不只是用黑魔法，还有体术以及对肉体的操纵。这一切都是用训练堆积起来的，在十二岁的年纪，大部分的魔药都已经对奇犽都没有效果，低级的咒文也能够轻松回避。在伊路米的指导，他还完成了几件对成年巫师的委托。  
自己有才能。  
是屈指可数的杀人天才。  
这是家里人一直对自己说的话。  
但是，真的是这样吗。  
杀人，继承家业，这真的是自己想做的事吗？  
少年十二岁的脑袋里，一直有着疑问。刺伤母亲与糜稽离开家里，或许就是那层层叠叠的疑问爆发的结果。  
并不是特别想去霍格沃茨。甚至奇犽对于上学本身都没有强烈的兴趣，揍敌客家族向来都是在家教育，伊路米、糜稽都是如此。  
只是，录取通知书发来的时候，忍不住那样想了。  
——或许，我也有别的可能性。  
所以，试着去了。为了看看自己能不能做到。  
结果意外地顺利。家里人没有追来，也没有派信使通知学校。站在九又四分之一站台上，看着熙熙攘攘的巫师人群时，奇犽还有些不敢相信。  
在那里，他遇见了杰·富力士。  
因为同是一个人来的，他对小杰涌起了些兴趣。上车的时候，他们交谈起来。他得知小杰的家乡比他家更偏远，光是来到车站就花了足足一个星期，因此没有家人陪同。  
“奇犽家呢？”  
“我家？我家不可能来送啦。我爸妈都是杀人鬼。”  
这么说的时候，奇犽一半出于试探，一半出于他自己也未必察觉的一些坏心眼。他等着看小杰的反应，惊讶、害怕、抑或是逃离，都会在他的意料之中。但小杰只是问：  
“两个人都是吗？”  
短暂的愣神后，奇犽一下子笑了出来。  
“你真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
是啊，杰·富力士真的很奇怪。在之后的一年内，奇犽的这个认识被不断刷新，成为他对小杰新的印象。  
同样奇怪的还有分院的时候。  
“奇犽·揍敌客！”  
被这么叫的时候，奇犽走上前，两旁都是学生的窃窃私语。  
“他说揍敌客……”  
“是那个揍敌客……？”  
当分院帽叫出“格兰芬多”之后，奇犽坐到餐桌边，两边的人都不由自主地和他空出一大块距离。他习惯地笑了笑，抬起头的时候，又看见了那个笑容。  
“太好了呢，奇犽，又能在一起了！”  
真的，是个奇怪的家伙。奇犽低下头，扬着嘴角想。  
他没有告诉小杰，其实分院帽当时，是很想把他分进斯莱特林的。这也难怪，听见校歌时，奇犽便想，这学院的理念和他家的氛围实在是非常相像。无论是那步步为营、明哲保身的精明，还是执着权力、胜利至上的勃勃野心，都让他想起家里。看见那蛇状标志的一瞬，他立即想起伊路米的眼睛，带着令人讨厌的威压，如影随形地跟在背后。  
那一瞬间，“不想去斯莱特林”的想法非常强烈，而分院帽回应了他的想法。  
就结果而言，格兰芬多并没有好太多。一般人忌惮他的姓氏，故意使绊子的正义感强过头的家伙也不是没有，那些虽然威胁不到奇犽，但也会让他感到烦躁。课程也有些无聊，老师大多中规中矩，只有集塔赖苦教授的魔药课还有些难度，但是本人十分不苟言笑，十分无趣。奇犽甚至想，费了那么大功夫入学，是不是有些不值。  
如果不是有杰·富力士在的话。  
杰·富力士对什么事都有无穷的好奇心，和小杰在一起，好像永远都有做不完的有趣的事。夜晚的厨房、校园里的密道、禁林周边的树林，在六个月的时间里，两个人可以说创下了霍格沃茨的探索记录，只是他们倒也没有成为老师眼中的问题学生，奇犽是因为自小就接受了家里的训练，躲藏本就是他的拿手好戏，即使不用咒语，他也有的是办法让费尔奇逮不到他。但是小杰也对潜行如此在行，是他没想到的。小杰的脚步声虽然没有他轻，但是躲藏着不动的时候，即使是在身边的奇犽也很难感觉到他的存在。有好几次，洛丽丝夫人都半信半疑地抽动着胡须，但是最终还是走过去了。  
后来小杰告诉奇犽，那是他在家乡的森林与动物玩耍时练就的本事。  
“就好像自己变成树木一样！这样，胆小的动物也会过来一起玩啦！”  
原来如此……奇犽想。  
小杰……果然是个很有趣的家伙。  
想要更多地，和这个人在一起。  
察觉的时候，他已经在这么想了。  
但是……这样的我……真的可以成为……小杰的朋友吗？  
虽然奇犽表现出一副无所谓的样子，但是安静下来的时候，奇犽还是会想起，他是怎样击伤了二哥与母亲才来到这里，偶尔背过身的时候，他依旧会感觉到某种视线，仿佛蛇的盯视，冷冰冰地粘在背后。仿佛伊路米依旧看着他，仿佛他从未离开过家。  
“奇犽、我说奇犽！”  
奇犽猛地转过头。小杰的脸近在咫尺，只与他隔着一个坩埚，他竟然一直没有发觉对方的接近。  
不知不觉……自己已经相当习惯了啊，对小杰。  
已经是圣诞节假期前了，教室的氛围也变得有些松松垮垮，到处都是红绿彩带与榭寄生的花环，学生三三两两地从他们地桌子边经过，交头接耳地谈论回家的日程。  
“奇犽，你在听吗？”  
“抱歉，小杰。有点……你说什么？”  
“真是……”小杰稍微有些不满地皱起眉，但是很快就低下头，犹豫似地触碰这两只手的食指。“那个啊……奇犽今年假期有安排吗？”  
“啊，我吗？”奇犽侧着头，假装思考了一下。“没什么特别的，我大概会留在学校吧。”  
反正回家是不可能的，奇犽想。  
“是吗？其实我也是！那个，奇犽……”  
一向有话直说的少年，少见地在视线中带着些许游移。  
“我，有个想去的地方……如果没事的话，奇犽，能陪我一下吗？”  
与其说是“想去的地方”……不如说，他想给自己看些什么吧。刚才路过礼堂的时候，他看见小杰的上半身往里头探了一下，然后很快就缩了回来，一脸多了个秘密的神情。  
一点都藏不住啊，这家伙。  
奇犽忍着笑，装出一无所知的样子，耸了耸肩。  
“好啊。”  
“真的？太好了！”小杰的眼睛一下亮了起来，“那，晚饭前我们在礼堂门口见，好不好？”  
“哦，我知道了。”  
“那，就这么约好了！待会儿见！”  
“待会见，小杰。”  
话音未落，奇犽忽然感到了异样。他等着小杰跑出教室，才回头看了一下。  
背后一个人都没有。地下教室的石墙上挂着斯莱特林学院的绿色旗帜，边角被风微微吹动。白色巨蛇吐着信子，自上而下地俯视着他。

——“小奇，我一直都在看着你哦。”  
黑色长发的兄长从上方俯视着他，说。  
“啊……那个，不要吐出来。再在嘴里，感觉一下。”  
原来那并不是错觉。  
奇犽一直维持着下巴抬起的动作，伊路米射进他嘴里的液体浓稠而苦涩，那是从伊路米的表情根本无法想象的量，腥涩的余味在舌根盘旋，即使是伊路米的命令，他也想要吐出来，但是伊路米敏锐地察觉了他想做的事，先一步捂住了他的嘴。  
“不要让我说第二遍，小奇。用舌头感觉一下，然后吞下去。”  
蓝色的眼瞳猛地睁大，伊路米看着那稚嫩的喉结颤抖了片刻， 然后滚动了一下。  
“真是好孩子，小奇。做得很好。”  
伊路米从不吝啬弟弟服从命令时候的夸赞。只是那夸奖的话也是淡淡的，与平时没有什么区别。  
……真的大意了，奇犽想。  
在晚饭之前，奇犽忽然想起，自己还没有给小杰准备什么，于是他和小杰说了一声，先回了宿舍，想看看有没有什么可以当作礼物的东西。进房间的时候，奇犽意外地看见了集塔赖苦教授。平时不苟言笑的他抱着双臂坐在自己的四柱床上，脸埋在窗帘的阴影里，看不清他的表情。  
奇犽有些惊讶，因为集塔赖苦教授平时总是呆在自己的办公室里，他不是任何学院的院长，现在又是圣诞假期前，真要说的话，他应该在礼堂帮忙，无论如何，他都没有出现在这里的理由。  
“集塔赖苦老师，有什么事吗？”  
正在奇犽问的时候，集塔赖苦站了起来。仿佛算好了时间一样，他的容貌开始一寸一寸变化，瞳孔由小变大，原本只垂到脸颊两侧的黑发开始迅速伸长，转眼之间就长及腰部。目睹那变化后，奇犽的身体一下子僵住了。片刻之间，伊路米·揍敌客就站在他眼前，深不见底的墨黑瞳仁自上而下地盯视着他。  
“好久不见，小奇。”  
伊路米淡淡地说。  
“伊路、兄……为什、么……”  
现在的奇犽，只能发出这一句断续的问话。被伊路米面无表情瞪视着的奇犽感觉全身上下都结了一层冰霜，丝毫无法动弹。  
像被蛇缠住的猎物。  
小奇，动摇得相当厉害呢。伊路米望着奇犽，心想。  
忽然在他面前暴露身份，似乎对小奇造成了相当程度的打击。  
但是……这正是自己想要的效果。  
“竟然能刺伤妈妈和糜稽，真是了不起。”他故意先从夸赞开始，“小奇也长大了。哥哥都没注意到你的变化，真是忽略你了。不过……”  
下一秒，他话锋一转，伸出双手，摆出邀请的姿态。  
“果然还是会担心啊，毕竟小奇还很小，外面也有各式各样的人。”  
——“所以，跟我回去吧，小奇。这种学校，不是像你这样的人来上的。你适合在家里，进行成为杀手的训练。课程我都看过了，完全不适合你，再呆在这里，只是浪费你与生俱来的杀人才能而已。”  
“不是……”  
奇犽的声音，带着硬从喉咙里挤出的气音。  
“没有不是，因为我一直看着小奇。在课堂上的小奇，看起来非常无聊。对小奇来说，那些都像是儿戏一样吧？如果不是我偶尔加进一些附加的课程，小奇万中挑一的才能就会完全废掉了。小奇对这里……还有什么可留恋的呢？”  
没有回答。但是那蓝色双眸往旁边床铺的一瞥，并没有逃过伊路米的眼睛。  
“原来如此，是他吗。一直和小奇呆在一起的那个人。这不像你啊，小奇。为了一个人，想要留在某个地方……都忘记了自己本来是什么人了吗？”  
伊路米的语调并没有变化，但是排山倒海的威压从他周身散发出来，一瞬间就淹没了奇犽。奇犽感觉自己从脚尖到头顶都浸在那威压带来的寒意中，吐息一点一点急促起来，齿关互相碰撞，发出轻微的声响。  
——“奇犽？”  
忽然闯入的声音，让奇犽的手指猛地抽动一下。  
“小杰……？”  
“奇犽，在里面吗？”  
从门外传来的小杰的声音和平常一样明快，显然他对这里发生的事一无所知。  
“因为奇犽一直没有来，我来看看情况……一切都好吗？”  
“小杰……”  
奇犽忍不住抬起脚，朝门口移动了一步。下一秒，在小杰的声音中消失了几秒的威压再次从背后覆盖了他，伊路米的手压在他的头顶，用的力道很轻，几乎不存在一样，却足以让他无法再移动一步。与此同时，有什么东西抵住了他的后背。  
……伊路米的魔杖。  
伊路米，是真的打算杀了小杰。  
奇犽的心跳陡然拔高，砰砰的鼓动猛烈地撞击着他的耳膜。汗水从他的发根沁出，指尖都是冰冷的滑腻。他知道他应该做些什么，阻止伊路米，保护小杰，但是身体根本不停使唤，连动一动都做不到。  
“你是拥有与生俱来才能的杀人机器，小奇。”  
“奇犽是我在霍格沃茨最好的朋友！”  
“再呆在这里，只是浪费你与生俱来的杀人才能而已。”  
“奇犽，今年假期……有安排吗？”  
两个人的声音在奇犽耳边不停交错，汇聚成此起彼伏的波浪，最后盖过一切的，是伊路米的声音。并不是在耳边，而是从脑海深处翻涌上来的恐惧，冲散了所有他与小杰在一起的画面，半夜的城堡探险，在禁林边烤鱼的滋味，在圣诞装饰下的约定，全都像被黑洞吸入一般，扭曲消失在了那双深不见底的眼瞳中，留下的只有伊路米空洞回响的声音。  
——“不要忘记你自己是什么人，小奇。”  
不行的……  
现在的我……  
对抗伊路米什么的……  
不可能——  
“奇犽……？”  
门外小杰的语气里带了些疑惑。直觉敏锐的他似乎察觉了些什么，门把手轻轻一动。奇犽心中警铃大作，抢在小杰开门之前，率先开口。  
“——我去不了了。”  
“奇犽……？”  
“抱歉……”  
奇犽的前额抵着门，压低了声音。  
“我……好像有点感冒了。”  
他的声音非常虚弱，并不全是因为演技。冷汗接二连三地从额角滚落，无声无息地在地毯上洇出深色的痕迹。伊路米给他的压迫感依旧持续着，出声都非常艰难。  
“所以……不要进来了。会传染给你的。所以约定……也无法达成了。对不起，小杰。”  
“……是吗？”  
小杰的声音，与其说是在生气，不如说是充满担心。  
“奇犽，需要什么吗？还没有吃饭的话，我给你从食堂带一点来吧？”  
他越是关切，奇犽的心脏就越是紧缩，仿佛被他自己的手掌抓紧一般。  
——“该说什么，你很清楚才是，小奇。”  
伊路米凑近奇犽的耳边，窃窃私语。  
奇犽低下头，蓬松的额发盖住了他的眼睛。再开口的时候，吐字的艰难已经不见了，少年清冷的声音里，有什么东西无声无息地熄灭了。  
“抱歉，但是……不需要。让我一个人呆着，小杰。我不想见你。”  
门外传来了几秒钟的沉默。然后奇犽听见小杰的声音，比平时要低沉得多。  
“……我知道了。那我就……先走了。之后再见，奇犽。”  
脚步声逐渐远去了。  
“这样就好，小奇。”  
伊路米收起魔杖，摸了摸弟弟银色的软发。  
“放心吧，我没有打算杀他。因为收拾太麻烦了。不过……似乎还是放你一个人太久了，不必要的情感，实在是太多了。有必要从头教育一次呢。”  
——“我改主意了，小奇。你暂时就留在这里吧。我会亲自训练你……你究竟是用什么做成的，我会好好让你明白的，小奇。”

第一次“训练”的感觉，说实话，奇犽已经几乎没有印象了。只记得身体几乎被贯穿的痛楚，以及自己为了不发出声音惊动外面的人，将身体每一块肌肉都用上的努力。  
“就第一次来说，做得不错了，小奇。”  
他记得结束之后的自己蜷缩在角落，而伊路米面无表情地扯着他的手腕，逼着他站起来。  
“但是，还不够。还需要更多的训练……我叫你的时候，你要立即到职员室里来。明白了吗？小奇。”  
吞进伊路米的性器的时候，几乎撕裂后穴的痛楚依旧存在，但是更令他绝望的是，自己的身体已经渐渐习惯了这样的对待，插入的时候，有鲜血以外的滑腻从交合的缝隙渗出来，被抽插的动作带到腿根。除了疼以外，奇犽还感知到一种麻酥的刺痛，从脊柱一直传到后脑，他自己也不知道那是怎么回事。  
那之后，奇犽再也没有和小杰说过一句话。因为是室友又是同学，所以一起上课是无法避免的，但是在课堂上，奇犽避免着一切与小杰的视线与肢体接触，像之前瞒着弗立维教授在书本后用胳膊肘你来我往的孩子气打闹，现在一概没有了。一到下课，奇犽会立即收拾东西离开，有几次，他感觉到小杰想要来说什么，但是他立刻用别的话岔开了。  
“抱歉，小杰，集塔赖苦教授让我去找他。”  
这倒并不是谎话。自那天起，和伊路米的“训练”就一直持续着。  
如何用嘴取悦、如何自己扩张，如何用那里容纳别人……  
这些技能像钉子一样，被伊路米一寸一寸地敲入他的身体。褪下衣服的时候，从胸腹到后背都是交错重叠的痕迹，那是在没达到要求的时候，伊路米对自己的惩罚。  
——“奇犽，没事吗？”  
那天晚上，以及之后的很多个晚上，小杰都来到奇犽的床边，他听见曾经的朋友轻轻浅浅的急促呼吸，好像想哭，又怕吵醒他。  
“从那天起，奇犽就很怪……如果我做了什么，希望你能告诉我。我还想……继续与奇犽做朋友。”  
奇犽没有说话。小杰等了一会，又说。  
“奇犽……我知道你醒着……拜托，和我说说话吧，我想帮奇犽的忙。”  
但是奇犽一动不动。  
——“你没有交朋友的资格，小奇。也没有那个必要。”  
伊路米的低语，清晰得好像就在他的耳边。  
他知道小杰就在那里。但是他没有回头，也没有睁开眼睛。  
清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的时候，即使是固执得在床边站了整晚的少年，也叹了口气，一言不发地收拾了书本出了卧室。  
对不起……小杰……  
奇犽喘着气，慢慢地松下腰间的力道。  
虽然我曾经以为能和你在同样的世界中，度过同样的时间，现在我知道了，我们身处的，是完全不一样的世界。  
小杰，你的世界，对我来说……实在太远了。  
因为我是胆小鬼，所以无法触及的东西，从一开始就不要去碰比较好。  
是胆小鬼……  
对不起……  
“很痛苦吗？小奇。眼泪溢出来了。”  
伊路米抬起手，用指腹接住奇犽眼角漏出的一小滴水珠。他盯着指尖，若有所思地看了一会，有那么一瞬，他似乎想伸出舌去舔，但是他最终还是探出了手指。下一秒，奇犽从喉咙里发出含混的呻吟，伊路米猛地按住他的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴，伸着的手将那一点湿润轻轻擦在奇犽的嘴唇上。  
“舔掉，小奇。”  
他命令道。  
小奇真的很像猫。  
伊路米看着奇犽小心翼翼地用软舌从他指尖刮去水分的模样，想。  
虽然揍敌客家的兄弟个个都是猫眼，但是这一特质在奇犽身上最为明显，除了一双猫瞳之外，他还有猫的好奇探究与反复无常的特性。  
猫是麻烦的生物。海格说的也不完全错误。  
但是小奇的话，花多少时间调教都不算浪费。  
将无用的感情，阻碍的意识都去掉，只留下杀人的本能与技术……  
当那双眼睛露出对自己的恐惧，展现出仅有自己才能看见的服从的时候……  
越过身上弟弟红痕遍布的身体，伊路米望向壁炉上的挂画。这个假身份的主人在被他杀掉易容取代之前，是斯莱特林毕业的，因此办公室里也到处是学院的象征。绿底挂画上的白蛇，蛇头状的壁炉把手，青铜的蛇型镇纸，被炉火照得通红的眼睛从四面八方望过来，锁住两个人秘密的交合。小奇的身体背着炉火，被伊路米留下的针孔与鞭痕交叠在白皙的皮肤上。伊路米的心里有什么再次咝地响了一声。他听得很清楚，却假装什么都没有发生，轻轻拍拍弟弟的脸颊，示意他停止舔舐。  
“好孩子，小奇。作为奖励，我们进入训练的最后阶段吧。”  
“伊路……！”  
奇犽还没来得及将称呼唤完，肩膀就忽然一沉，伊路米的性器就整根没入他的体内，即使是习惯拷问的他，也瞬间被脆弱部位几乎撕裂的疼痛占据了所有的意识，察觉的时候，自己少见地被伊路米拥着，散落长发的发梢落在腿根，好像有一些痒，但是很快就被后穴的灼烧感盖过了。  
“很痛吧，小奇。再多感觉一点，这就是性。很难受吧？好好记着，小奇，这是我给你的。”  
与呼吸的节奏都变得浅而乱的弟弟相比，伊路米连说话的节奏都分毫不改，让人怀疑他是否具有感官这类东西。但是在那淡淡的语气中，夹着些只有他自己才知道的不稳气息。弟弟的天分在这种事上也充分体现出来，虽然经过扩张后的穴口也还是太过紧窄，抽插都不很顺畅，也带不来太多的快感，但是抽出的时候，内壁已经会颤抖地吸附上来，仿佛在恋恋不舍地索求更多。  
我的小奇……小奇在索求我……即使知道这只是训练的成果，伊路米还是忍不住吐出一口气，极力压着自己的节奏。但是与此同时，心里的蛇群焦躁不安地扭动起来，咝咝声里夹着窃窃私语的渴望。  
想要更多……  
想要听他用忍耐着哭泣的声音叫“伊路兄”……  
想要让他除了我以外，什么都感觉不到……  
“伊路、伊路、兄……”  
小奇在叫我。那努力隐藏的哭音……非常可爱。小奇，是在依赖我吧？因为小奇最喜欢我，没有我就不行……是这样的吧？  
小奇……我最重要的……最爱的弟弟……  
你什么都不用想……  
一切，都由我来……  
水声和皮肤击打的声音戛然而止，伊路米绷紧的身体猛地向上弹了一下。这是伊路米第一次在奇犽体内射精，白浊分成几股涌进温暖的甬道内，少年刚刚开始成型的腹肌下面，平坦的小腹肉眼可见地微微鼓起。伊路米望着，稍微吞咽了一下，缓解干涩的喉咙。  
原来如此，这就是“欲望”吗……原来我也会有欲望……小奇，我之前都不知道。真厉害啊，小奇。  
他呼了口气，将下身的欲望一点一点地拔了出来，一大片混着血迹的白浊被带了出来。心中的窃窃私语仿佛被按了某个开关般一齐安静下来，蛇群低下头，悄无声息地隐入意识深处的黑暗中，仿佛从一开始就未存在过。  
不用担心，小奇。  
我不会让欲望控制我的行动的。你的训练是最优先的。比起我……比起任何事，你的事情都更重要。比我的想法，比你的想法都重要得多。  
被撑开多时的穴口一时无法合拢，褶皱还在收缩着，吐出更多的浊液。伊路米伸进两根手指堵住了出口，他听见奇犽闷哼一声，但是他却没有理会，又加了一根手指，直到将那里塞得满满当当，再也流不出什么。  
“小奇，忍住。缩紧。今晚……不可以让它流出来。刚刚已经漏了很多出来了，这点量的话，对小奇来说很轻松的。明天早上我会检查。如果……你明白的吧。”  
他拨开弟弟被汗水浸湿的额发，看过他颤抖着点头之后，才拿出了手指。穴口勉强吞吐了几下，真的没再漏出任何一滴。  
然而那已经只是身体的本能反应，奇犽的精神早已精疲力尽，勉力维持的意识中，有什么好像要浮现上来，但是一个冰凉的东西在他的后颈刺了一下，疲惫像蛇的毒液瞬时蔓延到四肢，那即将冒头的画面稍纵即逝，在他察觉之前，就沉入记忆的潭水中，连气泡都没有浮上来。  
伊路米低下头，在熟睡的奇犽的额头上印下一个轻轻的吻。  
睡梦中，奇犽感觉自己不断坠落下去，在触底之前，有网状的黑乎乎的东西将他接住，像茧一样将他包裹起来。  
小奇。  
小奇。  
小奇……  
夹杂着咝咝声的低语从四面八方传来，将他的意识带往更深的，无梦的黑暗中。  
小奇……我最爱的……最爱的小奇，我会保护你。  
别人都做不到的，只有我。会永远爱你的，只有我。  
只能由我……


End file.
